Drowning Butterfly
by SuperSmashGirlBB
Summary: Gumi—a 15 year old girl—has the most average life at school with her friends. Nothing's ever been complicated for her. But all obviously changes at the unexpected arrival of a new teacher who's definitely something special... and kinda' forbidden. RATING T . Shoujo-ai/Yuri. Teacher!Luka x Student!Gumi.


**Author's Note:**

**WOOOOOOHOOOOOOOO! No updates for over eight months and this is the first story to post. Hm. **

**A Luka x Gumi story because I love them so much. Oh, and this one's most likely going to be Rated M because YURI IS THE BEST AND IT SHOULD BE LOVED AND IT WAS GONNA' HAPPEN ANYWAY. (Uweeeh, Teacher!Luka x Student!Gumi FTW.)**

**I am actually loving this. The words basically flew right out my mouth as I wrote this chapter and it didn't even take that long (which is a miracle because normally I take hours writing just a couple hundred words because I don't quite know what to write BUT I CAN TYPE FAST OK). **

**This story is inspired by a range of different Vocaloid songs, _Eh Ah Sou _being the predominant song which influenced me to write this (along with _Butterfly on your Right Shoulder, Magnet _and, surprisingly, _Leia_) because DANG that song is so groovy and awesome and taboo and so funky I can't even-**

***explodes***

**Anyway, I think this is probably going to be one of my stories on the side because I have other stories with full fledged plots and are all ready to be written whilst this one's just not. Despite me already head-over-heels in love with it (I love my own story, what), I haven't quite planned it all out. Like, I already know the ending and I've already written it (WHAT) but I just don't really know for the main part. Ah well, I'll see how it goes along. IMPROVISATION CAN BE REALLY GOOD IN SOME CASES.**

**Enough waffling on. It's boring now.**

**LE COMMENCETH~.**

* * *

**Chapter One:  
Big Mistake.**

Trying to measure everything with your fake sentimental argument  
Is a big mistake, don't make me laugh.

* * *

**Tacitum, Sycamore High School.  
****Wednesday 8****th**** April, 2010.  
**_**0 9 : 1 5 am.**_**  
**

Gumi exasperatedly pushed her green bangs back with her right hand whilst she brushed the sweat which had accumulated upon her forehead away using the back of her hand. Panting out of exhaustion, Gumi continued moving her legs quickly as she sprinted to school, ignoring the sounds of her annoying, school shoes clacking against the pavement. Her heart pounded viciously as many butterflies anxiously fluttered in the pit of her stomach; she absolutely _detested _being punished and consequently creating a bad reputation for herself. She had to get there fast!

_Of course it had to be today! _Gumi thought to herself in irritant as she furrowed her eyebrows and frowned, all the while panting drowsily. _It's only the second day back from the summer holidays and I'm late! Argh! DAMN Gumo for being such an idiot and turning off my alarm clock! For God's sake! Why do I get stuck with the stupid brother!_

Dismissing her thumping heart pounding repeatedly against her rib cage, Gumi continued to sprint. Fortunately for Gumi, she wasn't too shabby at sports and spent quite a bit of her time running at least four laps of the school's track whenever she could, resulting in her somewhat good at running long distances. However, the distance from her house to school wasn't particularly short—making the school's track appear as small as Rin, despite being at least one and a half miles per lap.

_If only the bus had been patient and waited just a couple more minutes! _Gumi bit down on her bottom lip in provocation, refusing to release any profanities and pants. She couldn't look bad! Though Gumi was pretty sure her short hair was in a dishevelled state and her face resembled the inhuman Teto's hair colour.

_When I get back home, Gumo's SO going to get it! _Gumi reassured herself, her mood slightly uplifted— a stubborn frown, however, still remained embellished her face— as a result of the perfect revenge on her perpetrator.

_Heh, now wouldn't that be amusing seeing Gumo panic because he 'misplaced' his shampoo—?_

Gumi's phone reverberated against her hip, instantly startling herself and causing her to gasp. Stopping for a few moments to regain her energy, Gumi panted as she used the nearest pole for support by resting the majority of her weight onto her left hand. With her right, Gumi quickly dug up her phone from her pocket and flipped the phone's section open. Then, Gumi hastily analysed the message on the screen.

**09: 15 am.  
From: MIKU LOVES WOMEN**

**Gumi! Where the hell are you? You've already missed form—and I had something really important to tell you, you ditcher! You ditched me! HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO GO ON IF YOU'RE NOT HERE. HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO BE AWESOME IF YOU'RE NOT HERE. YOU MAKE ME LOOK GOOD WITH YOUR RETARDED HAIR AND STUFF.  
And we haven't got Miss Sakine! You're missing the best day yet!  
Tut tut. No leeks for you.**

Gumi sighed. _Great. Miku._

It wasn't as if Gumi had anything against Miku—one of her closest, most dear friends—but it was simply that Gumi wasn't particularly in the mood to put up with some of Miku in the morning.

**09: 17 am.  
To: MIKU LOVES WOMEN**

**I AM ON MY WAY.  
GUMO'S AN IDIOT.  
SHUT UP. MY HAIR'S BETTER THAN YOURS. AT LEAST IT DOESN'T TAKE ME A GOOD HOUR JUST TO BRUSH IT.  
… Wait. Why are you addressing Meiko as "Miss Sakine"? Meiko said that she prefers her students to call her by her first name? Are YOU actually being POLITE? I swear you hated Meiko?  
Aw. What a SHAME.  
(By the way, who's actually teaching us now? If Meiko's not in, then…)**

Gumi had hoped Miku wouldn't reply for some time for she wanted to continue her trek to school. But, knowing that Miss Sakine wasn't in, Gumi knew that Miku would text back almost in an instant; the diva cared little about any of the teachers— except the strictest, Miss Sakine— for she could easily manipulate, or annoy, them until she was rid of any consequences.

Gumi released a sigh. _I don't get even get how Miku's in any of the top sets. She's such a slacker it's unreal. _

**09: 18 am.  
From: MIKU LOVES WOMEN**

**HA. YOU DESERVED IT. GO GUMO.  
Ok. That's why my hair has been voted in the top ten for the past four years. :)  
I've never said I didn't like her. She's actually a wonderful individual of society now that I've gotten to know her... nothing to do with her brother or anything. Wink wink, nudge nudge.**

**(Some supply teacher who's actually pretty. Not an old hag or anything—like Miss Masuda. BUT SHE CAN ACTUALLY CONTROL THE CLASS AND IS PRETTY STRICT AND SHE HATES PEOPLE TEXTING IN CLA**

Gumi's first guess for the sudden interruption of Miku's text was that Miku had either:

1) Accidentally sent the text for she was quickly typing and then realised that a teacher was coming her way and so, hastily, shoved her phone either in her bag or down her top (it wasn't as if any of the teachers would notice anything upon her chest for Miku didn't particularly have a big bust, much to the tealette's annoyance).

Or 2) Miku's phone was taken off of her.

Gumi smirked to herself. Miku's never been good at hiding anything.

"Ah well," Gumi sang, simultaneously snapping her phone's flipped lid shut whilst she resumed her walking. "I guess I'll just have to continue walking without Miku harassing me—"

Gumi then suddenly stopped. She abruptly realised how late she was.

"Aw, damn!" Gumi cursed, quickly adjusting her bag to sit comfortably upon her shoulder whilst she picked up her pace. "I'm gonna' be late!"

From there on, Gumi sprinted the rest of the journey.

* * *

**Chapter One:  
Big Mistake.**

* * *

**Tacitum, Sycamore High School. ****  
Wednesday 8****th**** April, 2010.  
**_**0 9 : 2 7 am.**_

"It's to be expected that you should all know how to punctuate. However, despite being in eleventh grade _and_ being a set one class, some people in here still find it difficult. So, I will briefly educate you in the wonders of punctuation which could, potentially, save lives—"

"—Sorry I'm late!" Gumi breathed exhaustedly, dismissing the loud sound which was created by the said girl slamming the door open. Instantly, pairs of approximately twenty eyes fell upon Gumi, varying from somewhat shocked expressions to smug grins (Gumi could just tell that it was Miku sniggering at her, the stupidly-obsessed-leek-girl-thing).

Gumi's backpack fell limply down her forearms whilst her PE kit hung loosely in Gumi's hands and dragged onto the ground. Gumi knew that her green hair was e_xtremely _messy, especially with the sly smirk that toyed on Miku's lips which simply read "you look a mess and I don't".

Upon closer inspection on her best friend, Gumi noticed that Miku's beloved iPhone 5 or some other expensive technology was in her hand, clearly visible for anybody to see.

Gumi frowned, still panting. Why hadn't the supposedly "strict" teacher taken Miku's phone off of her if she was, most likely, caught?

"Eh hem," the individual at the front with long, salmon hair cleared her throat, evidently not amused with Gumi's tardiness. Gumi could practically hear Miku's laughter right now.

"Is there any particular reason as to why you're _so _late, Miss Megpoid?" the teacher inquired, her eyes narrowed down in disapproval as she scrutinised Gumi.

Gumi's eyes widened. _She knows my name?_

The teacher adjusted her glasses into a comfortable position. "Yes, I know your name." A knowing glance was exchanged between the teacher and Miku, the tealette smirking mischievously.

"But how…" Gumi's voice trailed off, breathless from the journey. She was somewhat surprised that the teacher had somehow read her mind (was she a bit weird like IA?), yet she simply dismissed it as to Gumi revealing too much of herself by her facial expressions.

Gumi also knew it wasn't exactly hard to know her name seeing as all of the students for this specific lesson were in today before hand excluding Gumi, so Gumi wasn't exactly surprised. Moreover, Gumi was somewhat bewildered as to why Miku and the _teacher _shared a knowing look.

What had Miku exactly done?

"I also know," the teacher continued, "that you are _over twenty minutes _late for _my_ lesson. And that's not permitted."

"But—"

"—No buts," the teacher swiftly intervened, a small, sly smile creeping on her lips whilst she scribbled various sentences upon a slip of yellow paper. Gumi didn't know if she had imagined it or not, but the class didn't seem at all fazed by the weird grin upon the teacher's features.

_Probably too busy checking out her butt or something, _Gumi thought to herself as she frowned, dismissing the said plump butt (which was abnormally plump, yet it wasn't a bad butt, Gumi had concluded before quickly scolding herself for practically checking out her teacher's butt). Gumi felt her heart pound viciously against her chest and she wanted to vomit everywhere. She knew she was in trouble and she hated the stupid, pathetic butterflies-in-stomach feeling she'd get whenever she was waiting anxiously to be scolded.

The teacher approached Gumi suddenly, clasping Gumi's hand as she slowly and tenderly, causing the teacher's soft, silky skin to tickle against Gumi's, caressed Gumi's hand and slipped something deep within the said girl's hand. Startled, surprised and a bit anxious (the increasing hordes of butterflies in her stomach clearly displayed Gumi's anxiousness) by the abrupt action, Gumi jumped back from the teacher as she roughly yanked her hand out of the teacher's grasp.

"What are you doing—!"

"—It's a slip. For detention." Gumi's eyes widened immediately in horror. "You were late and now you must make up your wasted time in detention. Oui?"

"But!" Gumi exclaimed in protest as she squashed the deadly paper in her hand, instantly eliciting various "oohs" and gasps from the students. "Miss—!"

"—Megurine," Miss Megurine interjected hastily again, smirking slightly.

Gumi frowned, annoyed with the interruption, before dismissing it and attempting to justify her lateness. "It wasn't my fault! It was my brother's! He messed around with my alarm clock and—!"

"No buts," Miss Megurine stated firmly, although Gumi knew that she saw a brief smirk upon the pink-haired teacher's lips which really grinded her gears. "You must prepare yourself for any obstacles in the way; it's the only way you can truly succeed. Now," Miss Megurine averted her attention away from the gobsmacked student and gestured towards a vacant seat amidst the cluster of students with her right hand, "Sit down quickly and don't disturb my lesson again."

Gumi, reluctantly, collected her loose bags and dragged them across the floor, dejected. She wanted to ignore the yellow paper within her hand, but it tickled and caused some irritation on her skin as a result of being too close for comfort and bearing pretty sharp edges for some stupid paper.

Along the way, Gumi ignored Miku's annoying, beaming face and shuffled past many students to get into her seat. When there, Gumi delved into her bag and placed all of her necessary books and utensils for the English lesson upon her individual desk. Gumi refused to glance upon the crumpled yellow paper which resided in her hand still, despising its stupid existence.

For the rest of the lesson, Gumi occupied her thoughts with bitter resentment for Gumo and Miku and with questions on how the pink haired teacher kept her hands so soft.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I'm really going to enjoy this. There's way more characters and pairings, by the way, but just WAIT.**

**Was a bit panicked about the whole High School thing though, seeing as I'm English and I always have to search repeatedly about the grades and stuff because I just suck like that. But it just sounds better saying High School compared to Secondary School. **

**I also need some of Teto in this because Teto's the best so yeah. I want her to make everything less tense, you know? Like when somebody holds your other hand whilst you're squeezing out some ketchup 'cause it's just THAT intense?**

**Yeah. That's her.**

**ANYWAY I MUST DESCEND. THOU HOPES YOU ENJOYED THIS AND PLEASE GIVE ME TIPS ON HOW TO IMPROVE.**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
